Parents, cosmetologists, medical care givers and others are often called on to give shampoos at home or in other informal surroundings. Outside of a salon, shampooing another persons hair involves discomfort and inconvenience to both parties. Not only is it difficult for the recipient to lean backwards over a typical sink, but the provider must usually work from an awkward position.
A first object of the present inventions is to provide apparatus which will make it less difficult for the hair care operator by providing easier, more convenient access to the client. A second object is to reduce incidental water spillage. A third object is to improve comfort for the recipient by providing a more accessible alternative to leaning over a standard sink. Yet another object is to provide the apparatus of the present inventions in a form that is readily transported and set up at any location of choice.